Beginnings
by conspicuously-empty
Summary: I guess the title gives away what the story is about.


A/N: This story has been sitting on my laptop for 2 years. Enjoy!

Jessie, Puck and Finn might think they had been the first boys Rachel's been with, but Quinn was the first person she ever fell in love with. They even had their first kiss together. In kindergarten Rachel's favorite crayon broke in two and she had cried over it for half an hour. The teacher was at a loss how to stop the girl's tears until a small blonde girl walked up to the tiny diva ans shoved a new crayon into her hand. It was a very pretty one. Purple with yellow stars on it. Rachel looked up with her brown but puffy eyes and stared at the other girl. Instead of saying something she just kissed the other girl on the cheek. Quinn frowned and shoved her away. From then on that was all Quinn did to Rachel. Shoving her.

At least until the fateful DVD night they had a Mercedes' place, who had insisted on all the Glee ladies to be there, including Kurt. They had watched some chic flick that was sad and dealt with the beauty of kissing. Neither of the girls would be able to tell afterward. Because they somehow had ended up next to each other on the couch and during all the romance on screen had magically ended up very close to each other and rather fascinated with brown and hazel eyes. Staring at one another eventually lead to their second first more official kiss. A very intense one at that.

Three weeks later they had finally found an opportunity to not have to stop in the middle of fumbling, groaning and grinding with their clothes still on. Rachel's dads had left her alone for two nights so naturally stayed over.

Rachel was straddling Quinn's lap. Her hips moved on their own accord, trying to cause some friction. Their mouths were seeking ultimate contact, tongues dueled and Quinn's hands were at work under Rachel's shirt while the brunette ran her hands through blonde hair and messed it up. Panting their eyes locked and they knew it would be their first time. Slowly Rachel took off Quinn's and then her own shirt. For the first time they felt bare skin touching bare skin. Softness and heat connecting. The urge to marvel in that moment and the yearning to feel more were battling and the latter won out. Quinn leaned back and Rachel followed fitting her hips between Quinn's kissing the other again. Passionately. Her hand had ideas of their own and sneaked under Quinn's pants and cupped her sex. Wetness flooded her fingers. A moan brought her attention back to Quinn's face. Her flushed features were the most beautiful sight Rachel had ever seen. With each of her movements Quinn's expressions changed from pleasure to desperation and then relief. She opened her eyes when she came and the look on her face told Rachel that Quinn had glimpsed into an infinite abyss of wisdom for a fraction of a second. Rachel shuddered. Quinn recovered quickly.

She turned Rachel on her back and took off her skirt and panties. The sight before her made her heart skip a beat. Rachel was all flushed; hooded eyes burned with desire. But Quinn took her time. Her hands slid up on either side of Rachel's thighs. First outside and then from knee to the heated core. She dipped into the wetness and was amazed that all this was because of her. She gently played with the tight nub and then slowly inserted one finger into her writhing girlfriend. The silence of the room was interrupted by a gasp. Rachel's eyes flared up and Quinn tried a second finger. That was it. Rachel came undone and repeated Quinn's name over and over again.

"Baby?" Rachel woke up to the sound of Quinn's sweet voice. But when she turned around the other girl was still sleeping. So she took the opportunity to take a close look at her lover. The sun was shining through the window and illuminated the room nicely. Quinn's body was only covered with a thin sheet.

Rachel gently pulled it away to marvel in the beauty before her. The sight made her instantly wet. So she pressed her fingers against her core and stroke her own clit very slowly. Imagining Quinn's hand on her. But when she looked at Quinn's face she realized she'd much prefer those soft lips on her. She witched. That thought was new and created a flood between her legs. Since Quinn was still asleep, she could not go down on her, but Rachel could try kissing Quinn awake. But not on the mouth. So she moved closer to her girlfriend and started licking her knee and the inside of her thighs. The taste was incredible. She spread Quinn's legs and smelled the scent coming from the blonde. Her mouth started watering. She dove in an licked Quinn's clit. That made Quinn jerk awake. She stared at the brunette between her legs and closed them trapping her. "What are you doing?" Rachel put her one of her hands on Quinn's abs enjoying the smoothness. "I wanna kiss you."

Quinn blushed and tried to get away from Rachel but was stopped by small but firm hands. "Talk to me!" Rachel pleaded. Quinn sighed " I don't want this." Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "Honey you taste so good and you can't deny me the pleasure of this" and her last words were almost muffled because she dove between Quinn's legs and licked and sucked like a pro. Quinn tried to fight her but the sensation was too much and her resolve crumbled. She gave in to the ministrations of her girlfriend's tongue. God she was good. Her tongue flickered over the clit, then she sucked at it. Next she pushed her tongue into Quinn as deep as possible. Quinn almost ripped the bed sheets.

From then on going down on each other became a vital part of their sex life.


End file.
